


HeavyXReader: Heavies are Comfy

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Toothache Inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	HeavyXReader: Heavies are Comfy

Medic felt bad for the poor girl, she had had severe insomnia for weeks now, and maybe got 2 hours of sleep during all that time. He took her under his care, hoping to help the sleep-deprived Frau. He gave her several sleeping aids, even letting her huff some kritz in the hopes that it would relax her enough for her to go to sleep, but nothing worked, at least not for long. "Medy, why can't I sleep?" The nearly delirious girl asks, dark raccoon-like circles marring her sweet face. He shakes his greying head. "I haff no idea, fräulein, I haff checked you over und I can't find any outstanding health problems. Maybe it's zomething you're doing or eating? Tell me about you're usual routine." The young girl snorted, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to recall a normal day for her. "Well, I get up early, eat toast and eggs for breakfast, go out and kill people, have sandvich's for lunch with Heavy, go back out, kill more people, have whatever Engie fixes for dinner and then I go to bed... Uh, yeah, that's it..." He rubs a hand over her forehead, she felt a bit warm, the sleep deprivation was beginning to get to her health. 

 

"Hmmm...' Medic's focus is concentrated on the young, so he dosen't notice the large bear-like Heavy enter the room. "Is girl going to be alright? She has missed many sandvich breaks, very many." His thick Russian accent interrupts Medic's thoughts as he turns from checking her temperature, he had been there with her and Medic through this whole ordeal, also trying to get her to sleep. "She ist healthy as far as I can tell, she gets plenty of exercise, she has a normal diet, and I haff her on a strict supplement ritual. 

 

Heavies head droops as he watches the once energetic girl slumps against Medic as he checks her blood pressure. "Here, come hold her vhile I get her zleeping medication." Medic waits until Heavy has a good hold on the weak girl before he goes to retrieve the sleeping pills. "Little girl will be better soon, and she will go with me on sandvich breaks again." The large man smiles gently as he rubs a single finger over the girl's head, trailing down her spine, this causes her to murmur quietly melting into his chest. After a few minutes Medic returns with the bottle of pills, coming back up to the girl and Heavy. "I haff zhe pills, how ist she do... Heavy, look!" Heavy looks confused at the doctor's outburst for a second before looking down at the girl against his chest, her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and even. "She ist zleeping, ah, come, let's go put her into her bed." Medic sets the pills down as Heavy gathers the girl into his arms gently, holding her as if she weighed nothing. 

 

They make their way to her room, where Heavy looks back and forth from the doctor to the sleeping girl in his arms. "Vell? Vhas are you vaiting for? Put her into her bed." Heavy shakes his head, kicking at the Medic's shin lightly. "Look away, doctor..." The large man says in a suddenly serious tone. "But, vhy?" Heavy's eyes get dark as his brows furrow. "Ok, I am not looking..." Medic turns his back to the two, subtly watching their reflections in the mirror beside her desk. The giant kisses the girl on the forehead, whispering something to her in Russian, probably goodnight, before placing her in her bed and covering her up gently. Medic gestures for them to leave. 

 

Back in the medlbay, the Medic busies himself with checking her blood work, hoping to find a cause for her insomnia. Heavy is over his shoulder the entire time, a worried facial expression bending his blunt features. It's only been about 2 hours or so since they put the girl to bed, but both of them are istartled by a rattling sound as the girl pulls herself around the med-bay door, her legs barely supporting her weight. "I can't sleep..." She is nearly crying now as Heavy goes over to her, rubbing her head again. "Heavy, take her back to her bedroom, I'll be there in a bit with some medicine." Heavy nods his head as he picks the girl up again, heading off to her bedroom. "Verdammt! Vhat can I do?" 

 

Medic curses loudly as he picks up a vial, poking a syringe into it, drawing it's contents into it before recapping it and heading for her room. When he enters, he finds her and Heavy sitting in the corner, Heavy in a chair and her in his lap. "You can count bears! It helps me when I have trouble sleeping!" The girl giggles tiredly. "I think you're supposed to count sheep, Heavy." Heavy rubs her back. "I know, but bears are more manly!" Medic comes to stand beside both of them, brandishing the needle. "Fräulein, I'm going to inject you now. Remember zhat I am doing this to help you not hurt you." He apologizes as she holds up her arm, not even caring at this point. "Go ahead..."

 

He wipes at a spot on her arm with alcohol and then quickly administers the medicine. "It should be about 10 minutes und then she should pass out." Heavy looks at Medic sadly as he continues rubbing her back. Medic is content to stay with both of them, he sits down on her bed to wait for to fall asleep. "Holy scheiße!" The bed creaks loudly under Medic's weight and he jerks back up, turning to examine the mattress. "Zhis bed ist like a slab of concrete with zprings in it! No vonder she couldn't zleep! I..." Medic turns around to see you asleep on Heavy once more. "Vell... Looks like ve found the problem, you are more comfortable than this bed!" Heavy smiles as he leans back, holding the girl to him. "Tell administrator lady I can't fight today, am very busy."


End file.
